The Alphabet Game
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: glimpses into the relationship between Tony Stark and Loki. A note: there isn't really any linear time-line here and many of these are stand-alone, hence the different ends of Tony in these :P Contains: graphic m/m, choking, character death, mentions of mpreg


Title: The Alphabet Game

rating: T-M

pairing: Tony Stark (Ironman) X Loki

summary: glimpses into the relationship between Tony Stark and Loki. A note: there isn't really any linear time-line here and many of these are stand-alone, hence the different ends of Tony in these :P

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

**A-Asgard (T)-Romance**

Tony gasped, the wind knocked out of him from the crushing worm hole Loki had just shoved him into. Loki's hand was freezing around his wrist, and the god's face was split into a smile.

"Welcome home." Loki said in his soft voice. Tony gave him an exasperated look before glancing up. His jaw dropped.

Stretched out before him was Asgard in all her sparkling glory. Towers thousands of feet tall stretched towards the swirling star-spangled sky.

"I told you," Loki murmured, pressing his lips to Tony's neck and breathing in his musky, expensive scent, "Asgard would be better than Hawaii for our honeymoon."

Tony chuckled.

**B-Body (lightly M)-Romance**

Loki had always hated his body. He had always thought himself too skinny, too pale and too icy, especially compared to Thor, who was huge, tan and warm.

Loki frowned, staring at his naked body in the large mirror in the bathroom of the Stark Tower. In the soft yellow light coming from the electric lights, Loki's white skin looked sallow and thin. His green eyes were like two beacons peeking out from beneath his sharp black brows. He sneered at himself, pressing a finger into his protruding ribs.

A warm tan hand reached around from behind him and graced gently over his hand, stroking over the ribs and traveling down the sunken, hard stomach.

"Tony…" Loki murmured, turning slightly to catch Tony's lips as they grazed Loki's shoulder.

Tony turned Loki fully in his muscular arms and reached up, kissing his freezing lips. Loki kissed back ardently, stroking along the muscular planes of Tony's body. Tony was more square than Loki, compact and muscular and covered in a light smattering of dark hair. The hair thickened at Tony's navel, and made a nest of dark curls for Tony's manhood, which was currently semi-erect and pressed against Loki's lower abdomen. Tony's neck still bore evidence to the impassioned love-making that had happened just hours ago.

"You're so beautiful." Tony murmured against Loki's lips. His hands wandered around to Loki's backside and squeezed lightly, making Loki gasp. "Back to bed, my love."

Much later, as Loki nestled himself closer against Tony's body, breathing in the scent of release and sweat and the strange scent of happiness and peace. His body, all hard lines and angles and pointy thin joints somehow fit perfectly against Tony's warm welcome frame. Loki smiled to himself and curled close to Tony. Well…maybe his body wasn't so bad after all if he could fit like this to Tony.

**C- Candy (T) -Humor**

Tony gulped, staring as those pale pink lips wrapped around the striped stick of peppermint and sucked. Loki gave him a burning, crafty smile around the peppermint stick. His green eyes twinkled.

Loki's lips came off the peppermint stick with a wet pop. "Is something wrong, Tony?" Loki purred.

Tony looked down and realized he had been clutching the table until his knuckles were white. He let go with a pop. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his forehead. He glanced up at his lover and smiled as Loki gave the peppermint a suggestive lick.

"Tease." Tony accused, chuckling. Loki just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't argue with that accusation.

**D- Dominate (T) -Romance**

Tony and Loki had a strange dynamic to their relationship. Within the bedroom, Tony was in control. He was on top, he called the shots…usually. Outside the bedroom however, Loki had Tony by the balls. Loki decided what would happen when it happened, whether it be a shopping trip, an evening at the opera, or simply organizing dinner with Natasha and Clint. Loki looked so feminine and pretty compared to Tony, it was sometimes surprising to see Loki waltzing around the shopping mall, flittering in and out of stores while Tony lugged behind him, carrying packages for his "wife". But they would always trade places in the bedroom, however, as much as Tony's ego wanted to believe he had the pants on, Tony had to admit, he was definitely dominated by Loki, not that he minded.

**E- Ebony (T) -Romance/Humor**

"What's another word for black?" Tony asked suddenly as the Avengers sat around the main room of the Stark tower.

"What?" Steve looked up from playing scrabble with Bruce. "Why?"

"His hair…black isn't the right word. Black is just so….boring." Tony paced across the floor, thinking.

"Whose hair?" Steve asked, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Loki." Bruce said quietly.

"Huh?" Steve asked, still oblivious.

"Ebony!" Tony suddenly cried, smiling like an idiot. "His hair is like ebony!"

"Why are you trying to figure out what color Loki's hair is?" Steve asked.

Bruce face palmed, muttering obscenities under his breath.

**F- Fingers (T) -Romance **

The gentle sunlight filtering through the huge windows in Loki's chambers flooded the bed with gold, turning the two occupants into two midas figures. It was one of those moments in which Loki and Tony acted like two love-struck youngsters. Loki giggled and wriggled away from Tony as the man of iron tickled his immortal lover. Tony caught Loki's hand in his own and scooted closer, tangling their naked limbs together. Tony laughed, kissing Loki on the end of his freezing pale nose. Loki blushed and smiled. His green eyes were reflected back in Tony's own brown eyes.

Tony brushed his long fingers over Loki's forehead, brushing away the long onyx hair. Loki closed his eyes, just feeling those fingers. They were calloused, rough, but infinitely gentle. Loki's face was on fire, and he sighed in contentment as Tony continued to explore the familiar planes of Loki's face and neck. The next time Loki opened his eyes was when Tony's fingers lingered over Loki's lips. Loki's eyes burned bright green and his tongue flicked out to bring those long perfect fingers into his mouth. Tony's eyes darkened, and he smiled, replacing his fingers with his lips and those perfect hands continued their journey over Loki's lean body.

**G- God (T) -Romance/Tragedy**

Loki had never considered that Tony wasn't immortal. Despite what Tony's infamous ego said, Tony would age, would weaken, would decay and would die. Loki didn't consider that, didn't even really see it as Tony's black hair turned gray, as the fine lines around his eyes and mouth deepened. Loki somehow refused to see how Tony became old as the years passed while Loki continued to be young and beautiful. He didn't understand the strange looks they got as they wandered through the park on sunny afternoons. He didn't see what the rest of the people saw.

He saw himself holding the hand of his lover-his handsome, lovely Tony Stark.

Everyone else saw an incredibly handsome, lean young man holding onto a wrinkled, aged old man who had once been Ironman.

Loki was a god; he was immortal, but he didn't realize that until one morning, Loki woke up and stretched, reaching out to find Tony's warm body beside him. His hand found cold, stiff flesh beneath his touch.

"Tony?" Loki murmured, twisting around to face Tony. Tony was still and an unhealthy shade of gray. "Tony?" Loki shook Tony, touching his face. No movement. No heartbeat, not heat. "Tony!" Loki sat up in bed and shook Tony.

In the newspapers, it said that Tony Stark, also known as Ironman, died at the age of seventy-nine in his sleep. Loki stood by the grave, dressed in all black, his eyes nearly black, holding the newspaper and staring down at the grave.

_ So this is what it means to be a god, is it? _Loki mused. He sat in front of Tony's tomb, and didn't move.

**H- Horror (T) -Humor**

"What is the point of this…mindless entertainment?" Loki drawled, sprawled out in front of the couch, his head between Tony's knees. On the screen, some hideous consumed "monster" was attacking some blonde bimbo with gusto.

"It's a horror movie, babe. It's supposed to be scary." Tony explained, rubbing Loki's head with one hand.

Loki scoffed. "Please," he muttered, "Fenris as a puppy was scarier than this."

Tony chuckled. "I'm sure." He started rubbing Loki's head in earnest, and Loki just about purred.

**I- Iridescent (T) -Romance**

Loki might hate the way he looked when he was in the form of a frost-giant-all blue and black with flashing red eyes-but Tony thought there was something exotic and beautiful about Loki in his true form. His skin wasn't just a flat blue. It was a puzzle of shades from sky blue to nearly black. And his cheeks were almost iridescent…not almost actually. Loki's cheekbones were a deep, rich blue, overlaid with a shiny sheen that became more obvious when Loki was, for lack of a better word, turned on beyond belief.

**J- Jotunn (T) -Family/Humor**

Tony pulled nervously at his collar. He couldn't believe it. He had never been this nervous before in his life. Of course, he had never met the parents of his conquests before, and Loki was certainly more than a simple conquest. Loki was Tony's soulmate, as cheesy as it sounded.

"You look fine." Loki admonished, pushing Tony's hand away from his collar. "I promise." Loki kissed Tony quickly on the lips before the elevator opened, revealing a long, shiny corridor. Tony looked impressed.

"I wasn't expecting this." Tony muttered as Loki grabbed his hand and led him down the long corridor.

"Yes well, the jotunn are a shockingly adaptable race." Loki explained as they crossed a threshold. With a shiver, Loki's skin turned blue and his eyes went red. A booming, icy voice shook down the hallway towards Loki.

"My son!" Laufey smiled from his throne. He glared down at Tony, who was blushing like a sinner in church, "So…" Laufey purred exactly like his child, "you're the human whose been fucking my son, eh?"

Tony's jaw dropped. Laufey and Loki only laughed.

**K- Kissing (T) -Humor/Romance**

Loki and Tony were kissing. They were kissing in a way that was completely inappropriate to be seen by a bystander but what were the chances of being caught on the top story of the Stark tower, leaning over the bar?

Loki was moaning form his seated position on the bar counter. His arms were wrapped around Tony's shoulders, hands twisted into Tony's short hair. He was biting Tony's bottom lip, sucking on his tongue and gasping.

Tony's hands were up under Loki's shirt, rubbing the cold pale flesh under his hands. He devoured Loki's lips, moaning as Loki bit perhaps a little too hard on his lip. Loki's sharp teeth dragged against his tongue. Tony loved hearing Loki gasp and sigh like this. Tony's hands were making for Loki's waistband when suddenly, the door flung open and one large blonde norse god appeared.

"Brother!" the thunder god stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what was going on. Loki and Tony broke apart, and they both stared at Thor. Thor and Tony blinked at each other. Thor gulped and then turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him.

"That was…embarrassing." Tony muttered, leaning his forehead against Loki's heaving chest.

Loki chuckled and dipped is head, making to kiss Tony again. "I wasn't done." Loki murmured.

Tony chuckled and nipped at Loki's lips. A huge crack of thunder made the electricity flicker. Tony's hair stood on end.

"Apparently your brother wants you to be done." Tony murmured, grinning and stepping away from Loki.

Loki huffed, pouting his lips. "I will have words for him." he growled, clenching his fist.

**L- Life (T) -Romance**

Loki had been with child four times before he met Tony, and yet he didn't really appreciate the miracle of life until he examined the little silver and glowing blue disk that keep his Tony alive. He would watch it pulse irregularly when Tony would orgasm, to return to a steady glow.

Loki traced the cool circle surrounding the arc reactor as Tony slept. The god could hear Tony's heartbeat in time with the slight pulse of the arc reactor. That was the miracle of life, not the birth of a child, but the preservation of the life of this man.

**M- Moody (T) -Humor**

As adorable as Loki was when he was pregnant, he was also painfully moody sometimes. He'd be happy and cheerful and glowy one day, and then the next he'd be wandering around with a dark shadow over his head, snapping at anyone or anything that got in his way. Tony once found Loki screaming curses at the smoothie mixer for leaving a lump of banana in the bottom of his smoothie. Loki would complain about being fat and ugly, and the only way that Tony could convince him of otherwise was to ravish the jotunn until the wee hours of morning, not that Tony minded.

**N- Norse (T) -Humor/Romance (1) **

Tony woke with a start when a low cough awakened him. He moved around, feeling for Loki beside him, but Loki was nowhere to be seen…or felt. Tony cracked open and eye and immediately found himself staring at one extremely happy looking Thor standing at the foot of his bed.

"Uh…hey Thor." Tony said, sitting up and yanking the blanket with him to cover his naked chest from the god of thunder. Tony and Thor had never been on the greatest of terms, and being the bedfellow of the god's little brother did not help Tony's case much. To see Thor so happy made Tony…suspicious.

"Man of Iron," Thor boomed, "I bring you a gift from Loki Laufeyson!" Thor threw a bundle onto the bed. It bounced into Tony's lap. Whatever it was was metallic and heavy. Tony glanced up at Thor and the god gave him an encouraging look.

Tony opened it, revealing a expertly carved loop of pure silver, open at one end and at each end was a decorative goat head.

"How pretty," Tony said, glancing back up at his lover's brother. "Where's Loki?" he asked.

Thor shifted his weight unconsciously. "Tony Starkson," Thor began, "in the tradition of my brethren, when a man wants to extend matrimony to a worthy maiden, gifts are given by members of his family and his brothers explain the proposal to the maid."

It took exactly six point nine seconds for Tony to realize what was going on. All he could do was gape like a fish.

"Ah." He finally worked out.

"And so, Tony Starkson," Thor continued, "it would please the family of Odin and Laufey if you would accept the proposal of Loki Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson is strong, dependable, with great wealth and promises happiness and peace to you and your family." Thor raised his eyebrows as Tony didn't say a word. "Man of Iron?" he asked timidly.

"Thor?" Tony asked quietly, fingering the silver necklace, "Thor just please go get your brother."

**O- Oxygen (M) -Romance/Drama**

Loki was over Tony, fucking him missionary style. Tony was gasping and wincing underneath the onslaught of Loki's frigid manhood and frozen teeth scraping over Tony's neck.

"L-Loki!" Tony gasped, bucking his lips. Loki leaned back, still thrusting his hips deeply and harshly into the hot body beneath him.

Loki's eyes burned acid green, and his lips turned up into a harsh smile. Tony cried out when a cold hand curled around his throat and squeezed.

Loki let out a harsh laugh/moan as Tony's hands came up to Loki's vice-hold around Tony's neck. Tony saw spots, gasping for air. He needed oxygen like he needed Loki at that moment.

Tony wheezed, bucking his hips, almost passing out from the lack of oxygen. Tony's entire body went completely stiff as he felt Loki freeze inside of him and felt the icy cold rush of Loki's seed as the god came. The hand around his throat loosed as Loki came and as Tony breathed in sweet oxygen, he came as well with a hoarse cry. He didn't know what felt better: the oxygen or the orgasm. Both seemed essential to live at that moment.

**P- Preggers (T) -Romance**

"I'm like an albino grapefruit!" Loki complained, staring down at his distended stomach. He lay on his back on their bed, Tony rubbing his feet.

"A very pretty albino grapefruit." Tony corrected, giving his pregnant lover a gentle squeeze on the calf.

"My feet hurt, my back aches, I want wine," Loki kept complaining, "I miss sex!" he growled, exasperated.

Tony laughed and rubbed Loki's thigh. "Just one more month, babe." Tony wriggled up beside his lover and kissed Loki's lips. "And then, it won't be your back that's aching."

Loki laughed and glared down at his unborn child, "You, my son, will be spending much time with your half-sister."

**Q- Quiet (T) -Angst **

Tony was a loud person. From the sound of his feet, to his breathing, to his actual speech, everything was loud. And so when after an argument Tony went silent, Loki knew something was very wrong.

**R- Rage (T) -Angst**

Tony had never been afraid of Loki until this moment. Loki's eyes were almost black with rage, and he was surrounded by the broken shards of…well the entire bedroom. Tony realized that that Loki could kill him with a simple swipe of his hands. His rage was incredible, and somehow more terrifying than any manifestation of anger that Tony had ever seen before. Loki was dangerous.

**S- Siblings (K) -Family**

Hel cradled her little half sibling, cooing gently to him. She hadn't expected to grow so close to the little half-god so fast. She didn't particularly get along with her other half siblings: Fenris was short tempered and stupid, The Midgard Serpent was too busy eating himself, and it wasn't as if Slephynr was a good conversation partner…since he was a horse. Of course, she still didn't particularly like Tony still-he was mortal after all-but the little black haired baby in her arms was something special. Jude was the baby's name, and little Jude stared up at his half-sister with pretty dark eyes just like Tony's. His pudgy hands grabbed at Hel's long black hair and Hel smiled. She was glad at that moment she had a sibling she could get along with.

**T- Tight (M) -Romance**

The only sounds in Stark Tower at this time of night was the quiet, breath-like whir of JARVIS, the hum of the countless electric appliances, and the quiet moaning and grunting of two people completely absorbed in their love-making.

Loki was on his hands and knees, gasping and panting-his long pale body was covered in cold sweat and his knuckles were bone-white as their clutched the sheets beneath him. Over him, Tony Stark was furiously pounding away at his immortal lover, panting along with the god and his arc reactor pulsing erratically. Loki was muttering half-phrases in Asgardian, of which Tony understood one out of every twenty words or so. _Tony, Harder, Good, There. _

The tiny part of his mind that was not consumed with the sense of Loki beneath him had Tony wondering at the sheer tightness of Loki. Loki's body, all hard angles and delicate bones, embraced Tony in a vice-like, velvet grip. The god's muscles rippled around Tony, temping him to orgasm, practically asking for it. When Tony's manhood brushed against that spot inside of Loki, the jotunn cried out and his muscles gave a particularly tight throb, sending Tony spiraling over the edge with a muffled groan and a hard bite to the back of Loki's neck.

Loki stiffened and sobbed when he came. They were suspended like that for a moment-Loki's face in the pillows, Tony draped over his lover. Eventually, Tony rolled off of Loki and they lay curled up together, nearly one entity rather than two. Tony played with Loki's sweaty hair, ran his hands across the smooth plains of the raven haired man's cheeks. Loki sighed, green eyes flickering shut with exhaustion.

Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around Loki's back and falling asleep too.

Stark Tower returned to the quiet hum of machinery. JARVIS awoke for a moment, scanned the entire building and wrinkled his nose-if he had had one. He put down a mental memo:

Sheets in need of cleaning

**U- Universe (T) -Romance**

Loki had once wanted to rule the universe. Once, he would have given anything to have the entire universe in the palm of his hand. But that changed when he fell in love with Tony. He knew, as he lay tangled in the sheets, wrapped up beside Tony and feeling the heat and heartbeat of this man, that he would give the very universe to keep himself next to Tony.

**V- Vital (T) -Tragedy **

Loki couldn't even see Tony through the crowd of nurses and doctors. He could smell the blood and the toxic smell of the smoking arc reactor in his chest.

It was all his fault. It was Loki who wanted to go out that night-go to the theater like a normal couple. It was his fault for yelling at the homeless man who had bumped into Tony on the street corner, prompting the drunk to pull a gun on Loki, which caused Tony to throw himself in front of Loki. The bullet had hit Tony right in the center of his arc reactor, making it shatter and send shards of metal right into Tony's heart.

Though Loki couldn't see Tony, he knew there were not vitals. He had always been able to hear Tony's heartbeat, but there was no sound now.

"Vitals?" a doctor yelled.

"None!" a nurse yelled back.

Loki could have told that damned doctor that.

**W- Winter (T) -Romance**

Tony loved the winter. He loved how he got to wear his fancy Burberry trench coats and expensive scarves. But he really liked watching Loki during the winter. Being a jotunn, Loki was more adapted to the freezing cold than any human. He would wander around the backyard, skin a lovely shade of blue and wearing little more than his boxer shorts and a tee shirt. Loki would give him a searing look with his ruby eyes from his perch in the snowy backyard, and Tony would feel heat in his face under his layers. He knew the heat would be remedied with a freezing kiss very soon.

**X- X-Ray (K) -Family**

Loki turned the corner into the living room of Stark Tower and stopped short. Tony was sitting on the floor, four-year-old Jude in his lap, holding an old x-ray.

"See these?" Tony asked, pointing to seven or eight bright spots very close to Tony's heart in the x-ray. Jude nodded, tracing the marks with his small fingers. "Those are metal shards that I got in an accident a _long _time before I met Fadur(2)."

Tony then pulled the collar of his shirt down, exposing the arc reactor in his chest. "And this," he tapped it firmly, "is what's keeping the metal from going to my heart."

"So…" Loki watched Jude's little face screw up as he thought, "the nightlight is keeping Daddy alive?"

Tony ruffled Jude's messy black hair, the exact same hair that Loki had. "Exactly."

Loki smiled at his beautiful child and beautiful husband.

**Y- YOLO (T) -Humor**

"Tony!" Tony winced. He knew that tone of voice from his lover-he had screwed up on something. As Loki came into Tony's lab, the Ironman slapped a smile on his face and turned to face his lover.

Loki's pale face was pink across his forehead-Loki's forehead always flushed when he was angry- and his eyes were stark, acidic green. Tony felt a chill up his spine.

"Yeah babe?" Tony asked innocently, putting down his wrench.

Loki slammed Tony's cellular phone down onto the table.

"Who is this Yolo?" Loki asked, pointing an accusing finger at the cell-phone screen.

"Yolo?" Tony asked, leaning over the screen.

"Yes, Yolo. Who is she?" Loki's angry face faltered. "Do I not please you anymore?" He chewed his lip and subconsciously ran his hands over his slender hips.

Tony giggled when he saw the text, which was a conversation between himself and Bruce.

Tony: YOLO! She's amazing, Green. Just go for it. 

"And you are willing to share her with Dr. Banner!" Loki hissed. He noticed Tony's bemused face and quiet snickers. "You dare laugh at me?" Loki cried.

Tony wrapped his arm around Loki's waste. "You only live once." He said, trying t control his snickering.

"Yes," Loki snarled, his forehead going pink again, "I'll make sure of that!"

"Loki, babe," Tony rubbed Loki's back, "You know how JARVIS means 'just a rather very intelligent system'?" he asked. Loki nodded suspiciously. "YOLO means 'you only live once'."

Tony saw the look of realization creep over Loki's face. Loki's entire face turned an attractive shade of rose. He giggled nervously. "Right…I knew that." the black haired jotunn said quietly. "I was just testing you."

Tony laughed and gave his horribly suspicious boyfriend a kiss on his quivering lips.

**Z- Zenith (T) -Romance/Family**

At their zenith, the Laufeyson-Stark family was one of the most influential families in the world. Anthony Stark, the father, was a genius, a peacekeeper, an anthropologist, and of course, Ironman. He donated millions to charity every year. Loki, Tony's husband, was a foreigner and the quieter of the couple, but still as influential as his patriotic husband. Loki covered the pages of magazines-everything from Forbes to O to Vogue. He kept Tony busy-they were always seen together at operas and functions in which dressing up was a must. The Laufeyson-Stark family also had a single son.

Jude Laufeyson-Stark was only eighteen when, like his father, he graduated with a doctorate from Rhodes college. He was a millionaire in his own right by the time he was twenty-five and shocked the world (and probably caused the first of Tony's brain aneurisms) when he revealed he had been having a relationship with Bruce Banner, who had become a national hero after the alien attack in New York years before Jude had been born. Of course, the outing of the relationship could have gone smoother. Jude had been photographed by the popparazi leaving Bruce Banner's apartment at five o'clock in the morning, looking rather suspicious. It took some convincing, but eventually Tony acknowledged the relationship, but was still known to call Bruce a "cradle robber", all in good humor of course.

After the death of Tony Stark at the age of seventy-nine, Jude Laufeyson-Stark began the Tony Stark Fund, which gave underprivileged boys and girls the chance of a better education. It became one of the most successful scholarships in the world, and sent millions to college. Even after the Laufeyson-Stark family faded into half remembrance, it was always observed that a man who looked shockingly like Loki Laufeyson-Stark was always at the ceremony in which the Tony Stark Fund was presented. Their zenith had passed, but the Laufeyson-Stark family would never really be forgotten, not as long as there were men and women who recognized that family as the people who enabled them to cure cancer, write the next great works of literature, and change the world.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTL

1. Traditionally, the first time a bride and groom meet each other is at the wedding, and it's the brothers who propose to the girl. The proposal comes after a period of gift giving from the man to the future bride.

2. Fadur in ancient norse means "father"

TLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Well I hope you enjoyed that! Look out for more Toki coming your way soon!


End file.
